1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a thermal conversion apparatus, and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a thermal conversion apparatus, having a thermoelectric conversion element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thermoelectric conversion element is used to convert thermal Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-244023 discloses a thermoelectric conversion apparatus using Seebeck effect of a semiconductor energy into electric energy using Seebeck effect.